


views

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Caught in the Act, Daddy Kink, HP ScarryFest 2021, Hair-pulling, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Smut, cross generation relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Scorpius share a daddy kink. They have a lot of fun with it until somebody finds out.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: HP ScarryFest 2020-2021





	views

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon who prompted this! I had a fun time writing and I hope you like it!🥰 ty to V and U for the beta!!!😎

It had been a _day_ at the office, and Scorpius could tell it had ground on Harry’s nerves to the point of no return. Especially after Doris accidentally spilled her cup of tea on him in the corridor, when she was trying to stop him from running her over as he was trying to make it on the lift on time.

In an attempt to make his day better, Scorpius stopped by the pastry shop nearby and picked up a few treacle tarts and two coffees. He knocked on the Head Auror’s door and heard a muffled grunt, indicating he could enter.

“I brought you something,” Scorpius exclaimed with a wide grin, his hair slightly mussed from the cold chill outside, as he carefully placed one of the coffee’s on Harry’s desk, along with the bag of sweets. 

Finally giving him attention, Harry eyed him from where he was arse deep in paperwork, his glasses sliding off his nose, and Scorpius wanted to kiss him.

“Hmm, how thoughtful, Mr. Malfoy.”

Scorpius groaned at that. “How many times do I have to tell you, Harry. Don’t call me that. It reminds me of my father.”

At that, Harry scooted his chair back from his desk, his attention all on the man before him. He smiled at him. “That very well may be - however, as I am the Head Auror and you are my intern, I must advise you and myself to keep all things professional, including what we call each other.”

Scorpius took a few steps closer, eyes shining with mischief. He knew how to get under Harry’s skin, and for some reason, it was much more fun doing so when the man was already riled up. “Oh? But didn’t you just promote me to junior associate, _Head Auror?”_

As Harry stood up from his desk, a spark of arousal hit Scorpius, forcing him to clear his throat or else some other sound might’ve escaped, as he tried desperately to keep control of the situation. But ever the eagle eye when it came to him specifically, Harry noticed. 

“Ah yes, how could I forget? _Junior Associate._ Your father must be proud.”

Scorpius shook his coat off, splaying it over a random chair before sauntering over closer to Harry, enough to see his dark pupils expanding. “Oh, he is. Very much so.” He then made a show of taking off his winter hat, causing his hair to fall out as well, as he knew how much Harry loved his hair. He could have sworn he heard a small intake of breath. 

“But I--” Scorpius struggled to breathe for a half-second, as so many feelings overcame him at once, as Harry had eyes for no one but him. 

It was intoxicating at times, like now. 

Harry Potter. Head Auror of the DMLE. Dressed in his uniform, ready to kill to save the Wizarding World once again at the drop of a hat, with eyes only for Scorpius at this moment.

Scorpius’s hands were shaking as he pulled off his gloves, leaving his slender fingers unprotected. “I-- I think my daddy is proud of me too…” 

Scorpius held his breath for a moment, but almost immediately, he noticed Harry’s reaction, and a thrum of triumph swept through Scorpius at the darkening of Harry’s eyes as he eyed him up and down as if _he_ were the treacle tart to be devoured.

“Oh, you think he is, do you?” Harry’s voice was rough with arousal, and Scorpius wanted nothing more than to slide down onto his knees and suck him off under his desk, where anyone could walk in and see.

But before he got the chance, Harry was on him, around him, everywhere was him. His smell, his touch, his voice.

“You’re aching for it,” Hary breathes right into Scorpius’s ear, nibbling the lobe in the process.

“Oh, yes, _daddy.”_

Harry closed his eyes and growled, tightening his hold on his lover's hips and causing Scorpius to practically mewl in response.“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Please fuck me before that happens; you are older than me after all, never know how much longer we have.” Scorpius eyed the older man behind him with pure amusement, elation, and need. Harry growled, grabbing him tighter by the hips before turning him around until he faced the desk, watching in awe as the front door locked itself. Scorpius could feel Harry’s wandless magic effortlessly do his bidding, and Scorpius was jealous of it.

Jealous that Harry’s magic was always with him, still available for him to do whatever he desired. 

Scorpius wanted to be that for him, every second of every day.

“Oh, you are absolutely hilarious, you little shit.” Scorpius couldn’t hold back the gasp at the feeling of wetness, Harry’s magic opening him up with no-touch, and he whined pitifully against the table, surely messing up the paperwork under him and not caring in the slightest. 

“Please, Harry--”

Hands were then around the front of his pants, lightly brushing against his leaking erection, and he tried to push against the touch, wordlessly begging for more friction. 

“What do you need, babe?” Harry had already pushed his own trousers down, and Scorpius could feel his hot cock rubbing against his still clothed arse and groaned needily. “Please, Harry!”

“Hmm--” Harry licked up and down his neck before biting down once and then twice at Scorpius’s reaction. “What’s my name again?”

Scorpius knew what he wanted, needed. He was usually ready to tease him as much as he was currently doing him, maybe even more so. But he could hardly stand it today, in Harry’s office, pushed onto his desk with a burning desire to get fucked, overtaking any other thoughts in his mind.

“Please, _daddy_ , please, I need you. I need you to fuck me.”

Before he could even finish his pleading, Harry pushed down his pants and pushed in entirely until he was flush with the Scorpius’ arse.

 _“Ah!”_ Scorpius whined. All of his muscles tightened in surprise, sending waves of pleasure through his body. “Please, oh fuck!”

“What did I say before about cursing, hmm?” Harry tightened his grip even further, knowing the alabaster skin under him would have bruises staining it. There had been times in the past for them to go soft and slow, but this certainly wasn’t one of those moments, and they both knew it. 

Everything tightened even further, at that, which only made everything feel more sensitive, and Harry had to slow down his thrusts for fear of coming too soon. “Oh,” Harry groaned low. “That’s good, babe.”

“Yeah?” Scorpius leaned his head back, feeling the sweat and heat from the body behind him, urging him to fuck him harder with small hip movements back and forth.

“Say it again,” Harry growled in his ear, nipping at his neck where he was the most sensitive, and Scorpius swore.

_“Daddy.”_

“Louder. Let daddy know how much you like his big cock splitting you open.”

Harry grasped onto Scorpius’s blond hair, which was curled at the base of his head, pulling lightly to keep him in place over his desk. He sobbed from the arousal coursing through him, his cock barely catching on the brim of the desk with the thrusts from behind him, nearly enough but just enough to keep him on edge.

Harry slowed down for a split second, one hand coming up to pinch a nipple, eliciting a pathetic whimper from him. 

By this point, Scorpius was barely holding it together, and Harry wasn’t doing much better.

The feeling of Scorpius never got old, even from the first time they had started this months ago. He couldn’t possibly focus on anything else except the hot, tight feeling surrounding his cock. Scorpius could feel his orgasm nearing all too soon, and he pushed back into Harry’s thrusts erratically.

“Uhhh, daddy, _please!”_

Harry pulled Scorpius’ head back even further at that, his blissed-out face in Harry’s view, and he almost lost it, those pink lips of his open in pure need. “Scorp, oh fuck, you feel so fucking good, Merlin, yes. Say it again.”

“Please don’t stop, _daddy_ , _oh my god yes right there fuck me_ I -- I-- _Father?!”_

It took Harry a moment to realize the body under him was no longer pliant and willing and more stiff and unyielding, which made no sense. Then again, being balls deep inside him made it difficult for Harry to get on the uptake as quickly as he usually did.

“Merlin, babe, what did I tell you about using that word? It reminds me of your -- oh _fuck_.”

Harry was pretty sure he was a dead man walking, as he could barely feel his stomach dropping, along with his dignity and erection, at the sight of Scorpius’s father standing right outside the door to his office that he had sworn he had placed a locking charm on.

Draco Malfoy was staring at the pair, one hand clutching some sodding paper-work from the Unspeakables, no doubt, his other hand with what was a coffee cup completely smashed in one hand, liquid leaking down on the floor. He could see where his jaw was twitching minutely, eyes harder than Harry had ever seen before in his life, and he had seen him in many situations in the past. But he supposed this one took the cake.

Scorpius moaned pitifully in the back of his throat. 

He felt Scorpius clench even harder around him, less from arousal and more from fear, Harry supposed. 

He wondered if that vein in Draco’s forehead would pop out completely when suddenly, his murderous expression ceased to exist, and in its place: calm. Unbothered. Calculating. 

Harry gulped. 

He watched as his icy eyes of Scorpius’s father eyed him, then his son (who still had Harry’s cock inside him), then back to Harry, like he was watching some tennis match being played and not his only son getting dicked down in the Head Auror’s office.

By the...Head Auror, himself.

Draco whipped his wand out, and Harry automatically went into fight mode, finally pulling out of Scorpius, desperately ignoring the other man’s whine, and reaching for his wand in its holster. But when he looked back up, he saw a small Antipodian Opaleye conjured from his wand and flew into the room. Harry immediately let go of his own wand.

The dragon perched itself on Harry’s desk, right in front of Scorpius, who was now standing straight up, his pants pulled up haphazardly, and Harry could swear he could see him shaking slightly. 

Then again, it could be his own self, shaking. 

Then Draco’s prickly voice escaped the rare dragon, and Harry was sure going to pass out indefinitely.

_“Scorpius, so happy to see you fitting in so well in the Auror department. I can see now why Head Auror Potter was ever so keen on promoting you. I am extending a dinner invitation to you and your...boss...tomorrow night. I will be looking forward to meeting you and your new boyfriend. Don’t try getting out of it. Six ‘o clock on the dot.”_

Harry looked back to where Draco was once standing, but he was gone.

“Oh fuck. I’m dead. I’m a dead man walking… _Father_! He _saw!”_

Harry, who originally was shell-shocked, found himself overcome with a sense of hilarity at the situation, and a chuckle escaped his mouth without warning. 

Scorpius whirled around, red-faced and adorably heated at his boyfriend’s reaction.

But Harry couldn’t hold back the laughter; he was shaking with it as he tried desperately to keep himself together but to no avail. 

“Well, I’m not dead _yet_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are the best 🥵
> 
> This work is part of the HP ScarryFest 2021. The author will be revealed on 31st March 2021.


End file.
